


Day 13: Holiday Sweater

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: Gibbs loses a bet. Poor Gibbs.





	Day 13: Holiday Sweater

“Uh...thank...you?” 

 

“Not feelin’ the love, Boss.”

 

“Tony…”

 

“Just put it on, boss,”

 

“Tony… It’s…”

 

“A Christmas sweater, Boss?”

 

“Tony, it’s damn ugly.”

 

“I know, Boss.”

 

“Then why-?”

 

“You lost the bet, Boss.”

 

“Tony-”

 

“Nope.”

 

“But-”

 

“Put it on.”

 

“How was I supposed to know-”

 

“Bishop told you she couldn’t get drunk, Boss,”

 

“I thought she was messin’ with you!”

 

“Put.It.On.” 

 

“Fine.”

 

“Attaboy.”

 

“Shut.Up.”

 

“Shutting up, Boss.”


End file.
